Broken Destiny
by Intelligent-Dark-Magician
Summary: Yami has been kidnapped! Yugi and the others are Destined to save him...but what if someone else gets captured...?
1. PROLOGUE

If the text if fucking clumped up press the button looking like this 'T|' that should make the lines bigger

* * *

Prologue

Yami Sennen walked around the Kame Game shop before coming to an end near the front door 'Where are you Going Yami?' Yugi asked Yami turned around to look at him and smiled 'Just out, I'll be back before nine'

'Okay' Yugi smiled with a very happy grin

Yami walked by a creek, he wanted to take advantage of the last days of Autumn before Winter took over, so the ground would be wet and muddy and the eventually covered in snow. The creek was quite clean though he wouldn't want to drink from it; the ground felt dry underneath him. Yami sat down enjoying the view, he liked how the air was cold and crisp and the wind was a bit strong but what he liked most was how the moonlight reflected beautifully on the creek water 'Nothing is can be more peaceful' he mumbled happily then laying down on the soft grass, stretching his arms out; staring at the moon and the stars

'it's almost nine o'clock Yami should be home soon' Yugi thought, making his way upstairs, towards his room 'I just hope Yami gets home safely'

'Ahh, I forgot I was supposed to be back at home by nine' Yami flipped out all of a sudden, he took out his Iphone and checked the time ' 8:35 pm ' he gulped, he had twenty-five minutes till nine o'clock 'I bet I can make it if I sprint' Yami mumbled. And started to sprint with all his might, slipping his phone in his pocket after all; he didn't want to keep Yugi worried, Yami bolted across the street, luckily to make his trip even faster he was wearing roller-skate shoe's 'Must...get...home...' he panted quietly

Yugi looked out the window waiting to see Yami's figure down the street, his eyes started to get droopy, Yugi laid his spiky head on his bedroom window resting his eyes

Yami could see the game shop ahead 'finally' he whispered to himself; Yami could see himself standing in front of the door, then BANG! Yami felt his head being smashed with something metal, he passed out on the pathway, holding his head. A shadowy figure smirked 'yes our plan succeeded' the person dragged Yami down an alley

'where is Yami? It's almost nine' Yugi mumbled 'I hope he's okay' Taking his head off the window turning off the light and lying down in his bed 'Yami please come home' Yugi thought

'what the-?' Yami mumbled, feeling ropes digging into his skin – annoying him too. Realising he was in a bind, He laid his foot against a wall; Yami tried to slip out at least his one of his wrists – no luck 'dammit' he cursed under his breath sliding down the wall again, 'great' he sarcastically commented blowing his golden fringe out of his face 'the one way to end my night, being kidnapped!' 'and I've a hundred percent made Yugi worried! Yami you Idiot' he cursed himself, he leaned against a box. Yami felt his eyes heavy, curling himself into a ball and closed his eyes 'I'm sorry Yugi' he thought

walked around Kaiba Corp with a bound, unconscious Yami over his shoulder, no one was around, he swiftly made it to Seto Kaiba's office 'so Rolin, how did it go?' Kaiba asked with his chair turned to the large window in front of him, he heard a large 'thump' on his desk; turning his chair around to see Yami 'lying' on his desk. Kaiba smirked his eyes hidden behind his brown hair 'go, take him to a cell and place chains on his wrists, ankles and neck...I'll deal with him later' Rolin did as he was told, and again swiftly made it through the Kaiba corp halls then to a little building finding a cell; throwing Yami in then undoing his binds and replacing them with chains around his neck, ankles and wrists. Slightly Laughing; Rolin shut the cell's door - locking it and walked off. Smirking

'Ahh my eyes' Yugi squinted as he got up from his bed the sunlight piercing through window, walking into Yami's room noticing he's not there, going down to the living room Yami still wasn't there 'Where else could he be' Yugi thought he was starting to get worried, picking up his phone he dialed in Joey's phone number 'What?' He heard a groggy voice over the phone 'Joey its me Yugi, did you see Yami last night?' Yugi asked 'No' Joey replied 'curses' Yugi thought 'well thanks bye' Yugi hanged up

* * *

New Fan-Fic, Its A bit longer, Hope you like please R&R


	2. Chapter 1 - Chains

If the text if fucking clumped up press the button looking like this 'T|' that should make the lines bigger

* * *

Ch 1 - Chains

Like a mouse in a cage - well that's what he felt like. His natural purple eyes faded between the darkness; Yami blinked his heavy eyes 'Yugi...I'm sorry...I-I failed you' he whimpered with tears coming out like blood from a fresh wound. 'your pathetic tears are worthless you runt' his captor spoke in an irritated voice Yami looked up still tears running down his face 'u-uh...I-I' Yami tried to speak but he realised it was no use 'you're to pathetic to even speak' and just like that his captor walked off 'no wait get back here' Yami yelled - but it didn't even sound like a yell it wasn't even loud. Yami dropped to the ground in silence...crying

'Grandpa, I'm going to school now' Little Yugi announced 'i wonder if Yami's okay - that's if he's even alive or not' He thought 'Yugi! Come-on' one of Yugi's best friends - Taya dragged 'oh Taya' Yugi looked at her while being dragged 'Yugi? Has Yami been on your mind lately' Taya asked 'yeah its just that, he's always been there for me...ever since we've met he's looked out for me like a big brother and i always looked out for him too' Yugi explained keeping his eyes on the concrete footpath 'awww Yugi that's so sweet' Taya commented 'ah thanks Taya' he smiled awkwardly 'aey Yugs' The two looked behind them to see a blonde teenage boy with a Brooklyn Accent called 'Hey Joey!' Yugi called out to him 'what's up?' Yugi Ran up to Joey 'I came to ask if ya got anything on Spirit' Joey explained 'oh and uh thanks for giving me that phone call, I would have never, have gotten up' he rubbed his hand at the back of his head 'Nothing, no trace of Spirit at all' Taya answered for Yugi 'oh Joey, how's Serenity doing?' Yugi asked Changing the subject 'Ya know same-old-same-old' Joey gave them a thumbs up 'By that you mean Tristan is hitting on her again' Taya sighed 'Wait whuat?' Joey freaked out 'Lets just get to school dork brain' Taya pulled Joeys ear

'Our Prisoner is fast asleep Mister Kaiba one of Kaiba's servants assured him 'Good, i want him in that state' Seto gave a cheeky grin 'find little Yugi and get him too' Kaiba ordered 'Yes Sir' the Servant listened to his master's orders

:: In Yami's Dream ::

Yami: Yugi! *runs up to him*

Yugi: *disappeares* Bye Yami….

Yami: YUGI!. YUGI! *Cries* No….why...why!

:: End of Dream ::

Yugi… that was all on Yami's mind right now, getting out of this dungeon and getting back to Yugi. Yami woke up from his nightmare to still be in Chains, he tugged at the one around his neck 'Gotta get this dumb thing off' he thought angrily, but it was Titanium and that won't rust for about a thousand years after a while he gave up, resting his arms 'hmf, when you struggle like that it makes me want to laugh' Kaiba chuckled 'Silence Kaiba' Yami Ordered though Kaiba just kept chuckling

* * *

I've had this idea for a while now and i came up with the FIRST chapter (Yay) anyways very short first chapter bye guys

-Melina


	3. Chapter 2 - Fear

Yami looked at the chains at the his wrists and ankles, he pulled at them, he heard the cell's door open and close - as if he was treated like an animal, the shadows hid whoever was there 'hey! who are you?' he stammered. 'Shadow' as Yami referred to it came closer, Yami leaned onto the stone wall 'stay back!' his tone was frightened refusing to Yami's waring he came closer...closer...and closer...then SMACK! Yami's head went smack bang onto the wall 'Shadow's' hand covered his (Yami's) mouth (not that anyone would hear him) 'Shadow' pulled out a knife; it was the brightest thing in the room Yami's body felt stationary 'no...' he cried through the hand

'Where's Seto!' Little Mokuba cried 'Seto!' he cried again running around the massive building. he ran past quite a few

rooms one including Kaiba's office.

'It's raining just perfect' Tea grumbled as she opened her blush pink umbrella 'So Tea, have you got dance class tonight?' Yugi asked holding his navy umbrella 'Oh yeah, since it's indoors it won't be postponed' Taya answered 'Okay good, can you come over later' Yugi smiled and as he finished the school bell rang, Students from year 7 - 12 rushed out with or without their umbrella's; Yugi and Taya watched as their peers run off 'well we should go now to' Yugi smiled 'Bye Tea!' he waved at his brunette friend goodbye and setted off into the rain

'It's so Quiet' Yugi mumbled, the rain hardened and his umbrella blew in and out a few times leaving tiny droplets of water on this Spiky hair. footsteps came from behind him Yugi ignored them at first but as they came closer the stopped 'who's there?' he asked


	4. Chapter 3 - New Roommate

Chapter 3 – New room mate

The Dreaded Knife came closer 'Stop! Please!' Yami pleaded through the gag but Shadow's hand went tighter around his mouth only letting him making muffling noises and then… the knife struck at its prey, it sliced deeply into Yami's arm, he screamed but 'Shadow' chuckled 'Kai-ba?'Shadow's hand went loose around mouth he looked at him 'took you long enough' he looked at Yami then at the knife 'Don't do it Kaiba...Don't do-ARRRRRGHH!' Yami's eye's widened in fear and pain a tear rushing out to go along with it. Kaiba took the knife out of Yami's arm and let go of his mouth. Yami fell to the stone floor holding his fresh scar. to him he didn't understand why he was torched so much and the chains, why was there one around his neck he didn't get it at all. with the little strength he had left he took off his shirt; trying his best not to use his injured arm, soon as he got his shirt off he wrapped it around his massive injury, the scar started from the top of his shoulder to his elbow. Yami laid his head in his arms falling asleep

**The rain fell harder on Yugi's umbrella, his violet eyes scanned the area in front of him, till he heard something; something that came out of the bushes he turned around then felt an arm around his jaw 'h-help...help!' he called out, even though no one heard him, all of a sudden Yugi felt drowsy, everything start to distort in front of him eventually young little Yugi fell asleep into his captor's arms**

Yami stared off into the distance like most times. he heard footsteps then he quickly stood up, after what happened to his arm Yami couldn't afford any more injuries than he already suffers, if he had got another one it could be the end of him. He heard footsteps they were heavy and loud; Yami braced himself then the cell's door opened again 'enjoy your new room-mate!' the loud voice boomed in Yami's sensitive ears then came a thudding on the floor—more like a throw, the cell's door closed and locked again. Yami studied the figure, Large spiky hair, pale skin though he was very short 'Yugi...' he mumbled, Yugi rose and ran straight to Yami—quickly realising that Yami had no shirt on 'Yami, what happened to you?' he asked. Yami knew that he was going to ask that so he sat down and started to unwind his shirt off his damaged arm. Yugi gasped in horror, the scar was nothing he'd ever seen before; it started from the top of Yami's arm to his elbow. Yugi kneeled down to him wrapping the shirt around his arm again 'it isn't too tight is it?' he asked again 'no its fine' Yami's voice was dreadful too, it was full of sorrow fear and pain. Yami hugged Yugi, he need that comfort after all that he'd been through. 'Yami...' Yugi gasped felling half of his face on Yami's bare chest, then he felt tears dropping onto his jacket 'It's okay Yami' he smiled 'it's okay'


	5. Chapter 4 - Missing Other

Chapter 4

'Mr Muto? Is Yugi here' Tea politely came in and asked 'Yugi surprisingly never came home' the old man looked at her 'What!' Tea looked surprised 'or he did come home and I just didn't see him' Mr Muto looked up at the ceiling 'well thank um you, have a good night' Tea sighed and walked out of the door, she took out her phone and dialled in Joey's mobile number

Phone call

Serenity: Hello?

Tea: Hi Serenity it's Tea is Joey there? I need to speak to him

Serenity: Hi Tea! Yeah Joey's here gimmie' one sec...Joey Stop dreaming about food and women and get over here, Tea is on the phone

Joey: *takes the phone of Serenity* Tea!

Tea: Joey, its terrible Yugi never came back to the game shop

Joey: Whaaat? Ya' kiddin' me?

Tea: IYugi I promise you we will escapeif not both of us at least you Yugi stared into the Pharaoh's amethyst eyes t let Kaiba hurt you in anyways eyes widened . 'Sorry for not telling you earlier' Yami Yugi felt a little bit embarrassed near Yami without his shirt then again it wasnit feels like time has passed doesn't itI don Yugi sighed Yami commented Yugi rested his head on Yamis head he thought

Tristan asked Tea looked at Joey and Tristan Joey and Tristan freaked out t you tell us sooner?because I simply forgotTEA!HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT SO CASUALLY?because she Tristan sighed Yami?just rest Yugi, we will be safe soonI just hope Joey, Tristan and Tea can find usoh whats this? a little family reunion?Kaiba leave us alonehmm how about a **I swear once I get out of here you WILL be sorryyeah thats if you get out of thereKaiba...damn it, I wanted him to stay asleepKaiba why would you do thiscowardI dont Yami stood up to Kaiba like he always doesoh yeah, Kaiba must of gave him that scars Arm he asked Yami blinked and didn't answer**


End file.
